Gaining control
by phoenixluv
Summary: Jasper learns that opposite of a singer helps in his control. Initial Edward/Bella later Jasper/Bella.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be a multimillionaire (which I'm not _yet_).

Chapter 1

JPOV

It was another boring day at school again. I have been trying to push my resistance towards human blood but with every passing day it became harder to resist. Today was particularly hard. It had been two weeks since I have hunted and the scents from the so many humans crammed in close proximity in small space of cafeteria were not helping my cause. No matter how hard I tried my mind kept wandering toward the sweet smell of blood wafting from them.

One of the freshmen walked towards the table next to where I was sitting at my usual table with my brothers and sisters. She shook her hair suddenly and I was assaulted with sweet smell of fresh blood pumping through her veins.

_I lost myself in imagining walking to her, leaning slightly over her. She will be surprised definitely. But I could quickly snap her neck and drink the blood enjoying its warmth and flavor._

A good daydream so far. Venom pooled in my mouth and I licked my lips in anticipation.

Somebody kicked my chair. I came out of my thoughts and looked towards the offender; my brother Edward. He had heard all my thoughts and decided to intervene. Great!!!

"Sorry," I whispered. Alice gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. On my other side Emmet and Rosalie were busy staring in each other eyes. They haven't noticed anything.

I tried to think of other things than blood and hunting. There was a new girl in school. I have heard snitches of conversations and whisperings in school the whole morning. Many of the male students were feeling excited and the females were feeling jealous of all the attention over this new girl…I have heard that she was reasonably pretty.

_Hmmm…..new girl! Equivalent of fresh meat in teenage boy's hormone crazed eyes._

Emotions of embarrassment and shyness suddenly hit me. I turned my head and threw a glance in the direction of the person standing behind Jessica with some generic surname. This must be the new girl. The emotions coming from her were evident on her face. I noted long hair, petite figure and pretty emotive eyes before turning my head back.

_A good distraction for today. Wonder what she smells like._

Soon the bell rang. I had Spanish in next hour. I picked up my tray threw the contents into dustbin and walked out. I had this class with Rosalie. Rosalie has her pride. She never sits in the back always the front. We sat in seats in the front and side by side. I soon found myself utterly bored and staring steadily at the blackboard.

Suddenly a fierce wave of bloodlust crashed into me quickly followed by extreme anguish and hatred. I mentally braced myself.

_Boy somebody is having a field day and it is not me. Bloodlust must mean it is one of us. but who?_

I found my answer in the parking lot.

_Edward!_

He was wound tight. Full of anger, self loathing and bitterness. As soon as we all slid in the car he tore off as if all the demons in hell were after him.

"Oh ," Alice murmured, "you are leaving".

"Am I?" _Edward_ spat as he drove the car at 200 mph. But he was bitter and resigned.

***********

It was snowing. I was walking towards the math building when I found her sprawled on the ice path leading to the building. I had gone hunting a few days ago and was wearing gloves so I saw no reason not to help her.

"Isabella," I murmured as I helped her get up.

"Bella," she corrected as she grabbed my hand and stood up," and thank you….um Cullen".

"Jasper Cullen …. You are welcome, "I said. It was then I noted her scent. Carlisle has mentioned that she was Edward's singer and the reason for his abrupt departure. Her scent indeed was very sweet a combination of freesias and strawberries but there was no bloodlust in me for her. The dull ache in my throat had vanished. I breathed in her soothing scent and suddenly felt as if I have woken up after a full night's slumber………… fresh and fully rested.

_Interesting!!_

She gave me a shy half smile and walked in the opposite direction. The dull ache in my throat returned. I wanted to go after her but I caught myself. I was a senior and my classes were in the opposite direction.

_There will be plenty of time to see her at lunch._ I promised myself.


End file.
